


Implied

by blueteak



Category: Promethean Age Series - Elizabeth Bear
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Will knows Kit won't engage unless he's sure of the response, he and Annie send Kit the message multiple ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



“In what world, Will, is it acceptable for thee--and Annie--to send such an invitation by mirror?”

Will turns, grinning triumphantly. “In any world we desire to create, Kit.”

Kit's now close enough for Will to feel his breath, but nothing else, not yet. “Perhaps. Well. After following thy letter’s instructions, I’ve seen thee ‘creating’ with Annie in the mirror. As though thy letter had not enough…detail.”

Will regards him with confidence. “And?”

Kit, of course, finds a way of asking without asking. “There did not appear to be gaps in your loving.”

“Yet there is ample room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't aware of Lomedet's amazing "Circumscribed," which also features watching!Kit and an invitation, when I wrote this, but do want to recommend it. There needs to be a Watching/Participating!Kit challenge of some sort.


End file.
